Soleanna
Soleanna is a world from the infamous worst video game of all time: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(2006_video_game) Sonic The Hedgehog (2006)] on the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 which it appears in World of Kingdom Hearts. Overview Soleanna is a largest and the most beautiful coastal city-state, kingdom and country on Earth. The city is a constitutional monarchy, with an economy dominated by tourism and precision machinery. Politically, it does not appear to be part of the United Federation, or under the protection of the Guardian Units of Nations. Reigning male monarchs apparently eschew the title "King", and Soleanna's sovereign is generally known as 'Duke' if male or either 'Queen' or 'Princess' if female. The small nation is apparently wealthy and prosperous; with its urban environments bearing resemblance to modern Mediterranean cities. However, Soleanna is shown to possess highly advanced technology, as is evident in Aquatic Base, a research lab underneath the ancient Royal Palace (located in Kingdom Valley). The city worships a deity known as Solaris, "The Eternal Sun God", who is honored during the "Festival of the Sun". Soleanna's sovereign during the events of Sonic the Hedgehog is the young Princess Elise, introduced while presiding over this ceremony. In the game's timeline, the ancient castle that used to house the royal family in Kingdom Valley has been abandoned after the Solaris Project accident. The new castle is on an island off of Castle Town near New City – although it is unclear if this remains true in the new timeline after the game. Select Map On the top was Orignal Soleanna from the same location from the game and the bottom is a Future Soleanna (but it have citys) that is was abandoned and destoryed by Iblis (which Princess Elise the Third cryed to released Iblis). Location Soleanna *Main Enterance *Large Plaza *Shop Town ^ *Longest Path *Elise Castle Ancient Castle *Empty Forest *Enterance ^ *Hall Way Eggman Base *Snow Battle Base *Hall Way *Dr. Eggman's Base *Time Machine City (Furture) *City **1 **2 **3 **4 **5 *Time Machine *Data Room ^ Duke Castle *Far Hall *Prototype Room *Enterance Dark Land *Empty of Nothingness ^ *Cliffs of Lava Egg Carrier *Long Space *Robotic Room *Controll Room Existing Timeline *Emptyness ^ *City *Dark Land *Ancient Castle *Eggman Base *Soleanna *Solaris ^ Safe point Plot Sora Story W.I.P. Riku Story W.I.P. Kairi Story W.I.P. Final Story W.I.P. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sora Ally) *Princess Elise the Third *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Dr. Eggman *Shadow the Hedgehog (Riku Ally) *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Mephiles the Dark *Iblis *Silver the Hedgehog (Kairi Ally) *Blaze the Cat *Duke of Soleanna *Solaris Bosses *Sora Story: **Mini-Boss: Sliver the Hedgehog **Boss: Iblis *Riku Story: **Mini-Boss: Dr. Eggman **Boss: Mephiles the Dark *Kairi Story: **Mini-Boss: Past Mephiles and Past Iblis **Boss: The Egg Carrier with Dr. Eggman *Final Story: **Mini-Boss: The Guardians (Heartless) **Boss: Solaris (First and Second Phase) *Secret Boss: ??? Musics *Gameplay: **Normal: Soleanna Castle Town **Battle: Solaris Phase 2 *Others: **Egg Carrier Crash Landing: Out of Control **Shadow or Sliver meets Mephiles/Mephiles Theme: Mephiles Whisper *Bosses: **Sliver the Hedgehog: Struggle Away **Iblis: The Corrupred **Dr. Eggman and/or The Egg Carrier: Shrounding Dark Cloud **Mephiles the Dark: Disappeared **Past Mephiles and Past Iblis, and The Guardians (Heartless): The Deep End **Solaris (First and Second Phase): The Encounter Gallery Trivia *A mention that Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) was been on consoles of PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 which Kingdom Hearts 3 was on the consoles on the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Category:Non-Disney Worlds Category:Worlds Category:World of Kingdom Hearts